Quand tout change
by jument fiere
Summary: Quand Harry reçoit une lettre étrange, cela donne ça... changements et surprises en perspectives... bonne lecture rating M en prévision d'une suite déjà dans mon cerveau...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Lettre étrange :**

(PoV général)

Harry était rentré depuis une semaine de Poudlard, mais la mort de son parrain lui pesait beaucoup. Il regardait d'un œil vide la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le dos de sa main droite. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé tout au long de l'année.

Il se morfondait de plus en plus chaque jour malgré la paix relative que lui laissaient les Dursley. Il ne mangeait désormais plus du tout. La seule chose qui pouvait le faire sortir de son apathie était la haine qu'il ressentait désormais pour le directeur de son école.

Il se demandait régulièrement pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait caché autant de choses et pourquoi il n'avait reçu aucune lettre si ce n'est celle de Remus pour savoir comment il va et une venant du directeur pour lui interdire de sortir de chez lui.

Harry ne savait plus s'il avait tellement envie que ça de retourner à Poudlard.

(PoV Harry)

Je me réveille un jour en sursaut, et regarde ma chambre pour savoir ce qui a bien pu me déranger. Je me rends alors compte de la présence d'un drôle de hibou qui attend avec une lettre dans son bec sur mon bureau. Je regarde alors la fenêtre qui est hermétiquement close. Je regarde à nouveau le hibou et lui fait signe de voler jusqu'au lit ou je me trouve. Celui-ci s'envole et lâche l'enveloppe sur mes genoux avant de retourner sur mon bureau.

Je regarde bizarrement la lettre avant de l'ouvrir. Je commence par regarder qui est l'envoyeur de cette lettre.

Je reste choqué devant le nom que je lis : « Lily Rose Snape Evans Malefoy ».

Je relis plusieurs fois la signature avant de me décider à lire la lettre.

« _Mon chéri, _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, cela voudra dire que je suis déjà morte. J'espère qu'on aura eu le temps de se connaître même si j'en doute. _

_Je veux que tu saches d'abord que je t'aime très fort. Mais il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois connaître sur toi même._

_D'abord, je me suis bien marié avec James Potter mais c'était sous l'imperium. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et ce n'est pas ton père. Même si c'est dans le but d'avoir un enfant de moi qu'il voulait qu'on se marie. Je suis en réalité mariée à Severus Snape_ _qui est ton père. Il ne sait pas que tu es son fils et il croit également que j'ai choisi de me marier à Potter. Il déteste sans doute le nom des Potter plus que tout, mais si tu lui dis le réel nom que tu portes, il comprendra certainement. Personne ne le sait, mais nous avions décidé d'avoir un enfant ensemble et nous avions choisi un nom pour une fille et un garçon. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de son côté glacial. Ce n'est qu'une façade. Il sera au contraire très triste de la manière dont il t'aura sans doute traité. _

_Il faut que tu saches que tu t'appelles Angie Océane Snape. Oui, tu es bien une fille. Quand tu es née, je t'ai lancé une métamorphose que j'ai maintenue dans le temps grâce à un sortilège qui prend sa source de magie en toi-même. _

_Le sortilège et la métamorphose s'estomperont une semaine avant ton 16ème anniversaire. Il faudra que tu partes de chez ma sœur, puisque je suppose que c'est là que le vieux sénile t'aura placé. Tu devras te rendre immédiatement à Gringott's. Le gobelin de la famille Potter a été mis au courant de tout ça dans le dos de Potter. Sache aussi que Dumbledore aura sans doute été désigné comme tuteur et qu'il a normalement le droit de prélever dans ton compte de quoi s'occuper de toi correctement. Ce n'aura sans doute pas été le cas. Tu demanderas donc que le gobelin qui s'occupe de ton patrimoine porte plainte pour abus de pouvoir et escroquerie. J'ai ouvert un compte à ton nom et toute la fortune et les biens de Harry Potter iront directement sur ce compte. _

_Le gobelin te montrera également un endroit que j'ai acheté pour toi afin que tu aies un endroit où vivre. _

_Il te donnera également d'autres choses que je lui ai confiées pour toi ainsi qu'une lettre d'explications. _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et rendez-vous dans la prochaine lettre. _

_Je t'aime et je serai toujours fier de toi quoi que tu fasses._

_Lily Rose Snape_ _Evans Malefoy._ »


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Les changements peuvent commencer :**

Après avoir lu plusieurs fois la lettre, je vois enfin apparaître un peu de lumière dans la noirceur dans laquelle j'étais plongé depuis quelques temps. Je prends alors la décision de remonter la pente. Comme nous sommes l'après-midi et que les Dursley sont absents, je descends chercher à manger pour me sentir mieux et je décide également d'écrire une lettre pour le professeur Snape qui est aussi mon père. Je m'installe donc à mon bureau, et prend de quoi rédiger une lettre pour mon père. Après plusieurs brouillons, je me décide pour une lettre courte et pas trop révélatrice :

« _Cher père, _

_Oui vous êtes bien mon père monsieur Severus Snape. _

_Non ceci n'est ni une blague ni un piège._

_Vous me connaissez mais pas sous mon nom réel et vous me détestez. _

_C'est pour cela que j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez faire ma connaissance, réellement. _

_Angie Océane Snape._ »

Je demande au hibou qui a apporté la lettre de ma mère s'il veut bien aller porter la lettre. Et celui-ci s'envole rapidement. J'écris ensuite une lettre au gobelin des Potter pour voir s'il y a moyen de trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la banque. J'envoie cette lettre grâce à Hedwige. Je ne fais rien de spécial jusqu'au lendemain matin si ce n'est me reposer et penser à ce qu'il s'est produit et ce que cela va changer dans ma vie.

Après avoir pris une douche, je commence donc à ranger mes affaires et faire le tri entre ce que je garde et ce que je laisse à Privet Drive. Je décide de laisser les anciens vêtements de Dudley. J'entreprends de vider ma malle pour la nettoyer et la ranger. Je mets d'abord tout les livres de cours sur mon bureau par années, et je mets toutes les autres fournitures à côté. Ensuite je mets mes vêtements sorciers sur le haut de mon lit et tout ce qui reste à côté. Après avoir nettoyé de font en comble ma malle, je remets les vêtements sorciers correctement pliés ainsi que tous mes objets personnels. Je prends ensuite les livres de première année et me mets à les réétudier convenablement. Après avoir fait le livre de métamorphoses et sortilèges, je me prépare à entamer celui de potion quand j'entends ma « famille » rentrer.

Je descends calmement et leur demande s'ils veulent que je fasse le repas. Ils me regardent bizarrement puis acquiescent silencieusement. Je prépare donc des pains perdus et des croques monsieur pour tout le monde. Je m'en mets plusieurs de côté afin de reprendre du poids. Une fois le tout sur la table, je prends une bouteille de limonade et je monte avec ce que je me suis préparé ainsi que quelques fruits comme dessert. Je me régale et puis m'installe dans mon lit avec le livre de potion de première ainsi que mon dessert. Je dévore littéralement le livre et les fruits. J'entame ensuite le livre de botanique. A la fin de celui-ci, je comprends enfin certaines de mes erreurs et les potions me font alors penser à de la cuisine. J'éteins ensuite ma lampe de chevet et plonge pour la première fois dans un vrai sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me réveille assez en forme. Je me lève et vais aux toilettes. Je descends ensuite me préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom et met le café à couler pour ma tante. Je rejoins ensuite ma chambre pour manger à mon aise. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer un peu ma chambre et une chouette et un hibou rentrent en coup de vent. Je prends d'abord la lettre d'Hedwige. Le gobelin des Potter viendra me chercher grâce à un transplanage gobelin indétectable par les sorciers. Je renvoie immédiatement Hedwige avec des remerciements au gobelin ainsi qu'une demande pour savoir l'heure à laquelle il viendra.

Je prends ensuite la lettre venant de mon père avec appréhension. Je l'ouvre doucement et commence à lire ceci :

« _Chère Angie, _

_Pour que tu n'oses pas essayer de me voir en personne j'ai du te faire beaucoup de mal, j'en suis désolé. _

_Je serais vraiment heureux de te voir mais j'aimerais bien savoir également le nom que tu portais avant. Ou encore maintenant ?_

_J'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi tu ne me contactes que maintenant. _

_Ton père, Severus._ »

Je relis une fois la lettre avant de me décider à dire la vérité :

« _Cher père, _

_Je ne te contacte que maintenant car je ne le sais que depuis hier. _

_Pour ce qui est de mon ancien nom, j'espère que vous continuerez à m'écrire malgré le fait que mon ancien nom est Harry Potter. _

_Oui, c'est inimaginable, mais je n'ai qu'une lettre comme preuve mais je ne peux vous la faire parvenir sans danger. Si vous voulez encore me rencontrer après cette lettre, nous verrons…_

_Angie._ »

Je regarde partir le hibou nostalgique. Je suis convaincu que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendra ce sera sans lettre. Je me secoue malgré tout et décide de terminer les livres de première année avant de passer à ceux de deuxième année. J'ai le temps de finir le livre de métamorphose de deuxième année avant de descendre chercher à manger pour le midi. Je ne reste pas longtemps en bas et rejoins aussi vite que possible ma chambre avec du ravitaillement. J'ai le temps de lire le livre de sortilèges et de botanique de 2ème année avant de voir revenir ma chouette. Je la caresse tendrement et lui donne une tranche de lard ainsi que de l'eau fraîche.

Je prends ensuite connaissance du rendez-vous avec le gobelin qui se trouve être la nuit où je reprendrai mon apparence normale. Il me dit aussi de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il saura à l'instant même où ça m'arrivera. Je lui fais confiance totalement et donc je ne préoccupe plus de ça. Je continue ensuite la deuxième année rapidement jusqu'en début de soirée.

Je descends me chercher à manger et un dessert ainsi qu'à boire. En remontant, je vois revenir un hibou épuisé avec une lettre attaché à sa patte cette fois-ci.

Je lui présente un peu d'eau et de lard après avoir retiré la lettre. Je m'installe dans mon lit et ouvre fébrilement la lettre :

« _Angie, _

_Je voulais te redire comme je suis désolée surtout après ce que tu m'as dis dans ta dernière lettre. _

_Sache que j'ai plus qu'envie de te voir telle que tu es mais j'espère que tu manges suffisamment pour ne pas être aussi maigre que comme à chaque début d'année scolaire. _

_Oui malgré la haine que je porte à Potter, je t'ai toujours surveillé car tu es le fils, ou plutôt la fille, de Lily. _

_J'espère aussi que tes notes seront meilleures, surtout en potions. _

_Mais que va-t-il se passer quand tu auras retrouvé ton apparence ? Puisque je suppose que tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvée. _

_Bonne nuit._ »

Cette fois-ci, j'envoie Hedwige avec la réponse pour laisser l'autre hibou se reposer. Une fois ma chouette partie, je prends le hibou pour le mettre dans la cage d'Hedwige pour qu'il se repose en me demandant comment s'appelle ce hibou et pourquoi il m'est si fidèle.

Je lis encore un peu puis je m'endors rapidement d'un sommeil calme. Lorsque je me réveille, je vois ma chouette qui attend sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je la fais rentrer et elle me tend fièrement sa patte. Je détache la lettre et l'ouvre :

« _Angie, _

_Je suis contente que tu prennes tes études à cœur et que les potions te semblent si faciles. _

_Je pense que je pourrai te rejoindre quand tu te rendras à la banque des sorciers. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer ta chouette juste avant de partir, ne mets pas de mot, si elle vient sans mots, je saurai que tu seras parti de chez tes tuteurs. _

_Il faudra aussi penser à faire tous les documents administratifs ainsi que ton inscription à Poudlard. _

_Et après tout cela, aller faire des courses vêtements… il faudrait que tu me donnes tes goûts pour que je t'achète au moins une robe et une cape qui s'adaptera à ta taille… _

_J'ai hâte de te voir…_

_A bientôt…_ »

Je lui réponds qu'il peut choisir ce qu'il veut comme couleur grâce au hibou. Je vérifie ensuite que ma malle est prête en cas de départ précipité et je prends mes repas à l'aise tout au long de la journée en alternant avec mes lectures de troisième et de quatrième année. Je vais enfin prendre une bonne douche chaude avant d'aller dormir.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit. Je regarde le réveil sur ma table de chevet et je ne vois rien de spécial je sens malgré tout quelques chose qui me dérange dans mon dos j'essaie d'enlever ce qui me dérange quand je me rends compte que ce sont mes cheveux qui ont poussés jusqu'en bas de mon dos. Je me lève précipitamment pour me regarder dans le miroir qu'il y a sur la porte de ma garde-robe. Et là, c'est le choc…

Je me reprends rapidement et me dépêche de m'habiller et de tout ranger dans ma malle le plus rapidement possible. Je prends ensuite ma chouette à qui je dis d'aller rejoindre mon père et de rester près de lui.

Une fois que je suis prête, le gobelin arrive sur l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc la réédition des 3 premiers chapitres...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews...

en plus de ça j'ai recommencer à écrire donc j'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour le quatrième chapitre...

A bientôt...

* * *

**3. Encore des changements en prévision :**

Celui-ci s'incline et je fais de même sous le regard étonné du gobelin. Il rétrécit toutes mes affaires que je glisse dans une de mes poches. Il me prend ensuite la main et nous fait transplaner dans une petite chambre avant de me laisser seule dans celle-ci.

Je prends donc le temps de m'observer dans la petite salle de bain attenante.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le gobelin me retrouve accompagner de mon père.

Celui-ci me regarde quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer très fort dans ses bras en demandant pardon.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper, mais me reprends rapidement et me laisse aller dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, il se calme et me regarde attentivement.

- Tu es magnifique ma puce, me dit-il. Il me tend ensuite un paquet et me pousse vers la salle de bain.

J'y vais et ouvre le paquet qui contient une magnifique robe vert foncé et une cape noir avec les bords vert émeraude et des attaches en argent.

Je l'enfile rapidement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Mon père me fait un grand sourire et me fais signe d'approcher, ce que je fais. Il prend une brosse, me fait asseoir et démêle mes longs cheveux noirs. Il les tresse ensuite et me tend des ballerines noires et brillantes.

Après cela, nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de Gripsec, le gobelin des Potter, qui me tend la lettre de ma mère qu'il sort d'un tiroir de son immense bureau.

« _Ma chérie, _

_Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que toi et ton père êtes dans le bureau de Gripsec. _

_Tu dois avoir remarqué que j'étais une Malefoy. Je suis en fait la petite sœur de Lucius et j'ai été enlevée peu de temps après ma naissance et tout le monde me croit morte. Celui qui m'a enlevée m'a mise dans un orphelinat moldu où j'ai été adoptée par les Evans. _

_C'est au moment de mon héritage que j'ai remarqué certains traits caractéristiques du père de Lucius. J'étais une vélane. _

_Ce qui me différencie de Lucius, c'est que ma mère était mi-ange, mi-elfe. Elle est morte en couche et c'est la mère de Lucius qui s'est occupée de moi avant mon enlèvement. _

_J'ai en effet rencontré mon père biologique qui m'a incluse de manière cachée à son testament. C'est lui qui m'a donné des livres sur les anges et sur les elfes. Je les ai conservés ainsi que d'autres ouvrages dans ton coffre-fort. _

_J'ai confié à Gripsec un coffret qui contient 3 objets : une fiole, un bracelet et une chaîne avec un pendentif. _

_La fiole va permettre de te libérer des blocages qui ont sans doute été mis sur ta magie, et tes gènes d'ange et d'elfe en plus de ceux de vélane pourront donc s'affirmer. _

_Le bracelet, lui permettra de cacher ton apparence réelle aux yeux de tous. _

_La chaîne et le médaillon, sont les seules choses que mon kidnappeur n'a pas su m'enlever. Et comme mon père ne voulait pas que Lucius sache que j'étais vivante, il m'a demandé de garder le médaillon et de le transmettre à mon premier enfant à naître afin qu'il ait une preuve de ses origines car seuls ceux descendant des Malefoy peuvent le porter. _

_J'ai cependant laissé une lettre d'explications à l'intention de mon demi-frère dans ton coffre. _

_Sache aussi que le coffret qui contient le tout te permettra de mettre des choses que tu désires garder pour toi. Ce coffret ne s'ouvrira que pour toi. _

_Tu auras sans doute d'autres choses à apprendre, cela se fera au fur et à mesure. _

_Bonne chance mon ange, et à la prochaine lettre. _

_Lily Rose._ »

Je tends la lettre à mon père avant d'ouvrir le coffret et de prendre la fiole que j'ouvre et avale rapidement. J'observe ensuite le médaillon des Malefoy et le mets autour de mon cou grâce à la chaîne en or blanc. Je prends ensuite le bracelet qui est selon moi simplement magnifique.

Je sens tout d'un coup un drôle de frisson dans tout mon corps, je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers le miroir qui est apparu dans un coin du bureau.

Les seuls changements notables sont des mèches blondes, presque blanches, qui sont apparues dans mes cheveux. Ensuite, mes oreilles sont devenues pointues et de grandes ailes blanches et immaculées sont apparues dans mon dos.

Toujours en regardant le miroir, je mets le bracelet en or blanc avec tout un ensemble d'émeraudes. Je vois mes oreilles redevenir rondes et mes ailes rentrées dans mon dos.

Je tourne ensuite vers Gripsec.

Celui-ci, affirme qu'il ne manque plus qu'une signature de chacun pour qu'Angie Rogue existe vraiment et que l'inscription à Poudlard soit demandée.

Pour ce qui est des propriétés de Harry Potter et de ses autres biens, tout me sera transféré selon le gobelin d'ici quelques jours.

Après un moment de réflexion, je dis calmement :

- Je vous charge de porter plainte en mon nom, et d'être mon représentant au procès qui sera intenté. Ainsi que de récupérer mon argent et des compensations.

Sous le regard étonné de mon père et du gobelin, je continue mon explication.

- Les gobelins sont réputés pour bien protéger et s'occuper de l'argent, je fais donc complètement confiance à Gripsec pour récupérer ce qui m'a été voler et même plus.

- J'ai déjà récupérer au fur et à mesure des années différentes preuves contre Dumbledore il ne manque que votre signature sur le papier de plainte avant que j'aille porter le tout au service de la justice magique.

Je signe rapidement et le document disparaît sous nos yeux.

- Que voulez-vous que je demande comme compensation ? Me demande Gripsec.

- Peu importe du moment qu'il en souffre réellement, comme j'ai tant souffert à cause de lui.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'un rouleau de parchemin apparaît sur le bureau devant Gripsec. Il l'ouvre et déclare que le procès a tout de suite été prévu pour dans trois jours afin que cette histoire soit résolue rapidement.

Je me lève ensuite et demande à Gripsec de nous conduire à mon coffre.

Une fois devant le coffre, il m'avoue que je possède les six premiers coffres de la banque ainsi que le mien propre qui porte le numéro 113. Il ajoute que nous sommes devant les six premiers coffres qui sont rassemblés en un seul coffre et qui ont pris mon nom à ma naissance. Il avoue aussi que je suis la plus grande fortune sorcière au monde.

Je rentre dedans et là je reste pétrifiée devant les montagnes de galions qui se trouvent devant moi. Je ressors demander au gobelin présent s'il y a moyen d'avoir une sorte de carte banquière. Il m'affirme que oui et me dit qu'il m'en donnera une lorsque l'on sera revenu en surface.

Je rentre donc avec mon père et nous rassemblons tous les livres que nous trouvons dans une malle sons fond et à plusieurs compartiments.

Nous y mettons aussi d'autres choses telles que des baguettes et toutes sortes d'armes blanches. Au moment de partir, quelque chose attire mon œil. Je me dirige dans cette direction et je tombe sur un magnifique œuf.

Au moment où je vais toucher l'œuf, une lettre apparaît. Celle-ci est écrite de la main même de Godric Griffondor. Il m'avoue que si j'ai vu l'œuf, c'est que je suis l'Héritier annoncé par une prophétie faite à leur époque. Je suis selon toute apparence l'héritier des quatre fondateurs et des deux premiers magiciens, Merlin et Morgane. Il affirme que l'œuf devant moi renferme un phœnix et qu'il est destiné à l'Héritier. Il est unique et ne sera visible que des personnes et des créatures magiques qui me connaissent mais qui ne me veulent aucun mal.

Je m'approche de l'œuf et le caresse doucement. Celui-ci se fissure et un petit oisillon apparaît. Il grandit rapidement et vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je lui caresse la tête et j'entends sa voix dans ma tête.

#- Bonjour toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Angie. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Larme de Lune. Mais Lune ce sera très bien.

- Tu es de quelle espèce de phœnix ?

- Un phœnix élémentaire croisé avec un phœnix elfique.

- Je vais aller rejoindre mon père qui m'attend dehors, tu as autre chose à me dire ?

- Non je vais juste me reposer sur ton épaule.

- OK ! Bon somme. #

Je sors du coffre-fort. Et rejoins mon père et Gripsec. Ils me regardent les yeux écarquillés, mais ne disent rien. Nous remontons en surface et retournons dans le bureau du gobelin.

Il me tend une carte banquière et me dit que le système est identique à celui des moldus. Je demande à mon père s'il est d'accord pour m'aider à refaire ma garde-robe après avoir pris une journée de repos.

Tout à fait d'accord avec moi, nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre qui est devenu un petit appartement avec deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon et une salle à manger.

Je me dirige vers une des deux chambres et m'écroule sur mon lit une fois que Lune s'est envolée de mon épaule.

Je m'endors immédiatement d'un sommeil profond.

Je me réveille vers midi et après m'être habillée, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre de mon père et toque à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvre celle-ci et me rejoint pour manger ce que j'ai préparé.

Je lui dis ensuite que je compte terminer si possible d'étudier la quatrième et de bien entamer l'étude de la cinquième année.

Il me regarde bizarrement et je lui avoue que comme je devrai sans aucun doutes refaire des BUSEs que j'ai décidé d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles et que j'ai revu tout le programme jusqu'à la troisième pour l'instant.

Il m'aide pour les cours de potions, botanique et astronomie. J'ai rapidement fini la cinquième année pour ces cours-là.

Je fini donc en plus, avant le souper, toute la quatrième année.

Pendant que je travaillais, mon père nous a fait un bon plat de pâtes et nous dévorons intégralement le plat.

Il me propose que je continue d'étudier encore un peu pendant qu'il va se chercher quelques affaires chez lui.

Tout à fait d'accord, je continue d'étudier et décide de me mettre en pyjamas. Une fois mon père revenu, nous dégustons une glace violette et cuberdon pour moi tandis que mon père se décide pour une dame blanche.

Nous allons ensuite nous coucher sachant bien que la journée du lendemain sera chargée.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Journée de shopping : **

(PoV général)

Severus réveille Angie avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses. Ils déjeunent donc dans le lit de Angie avant d'aller chacun de leur côté pour se préparer. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sont tous les deux prêts. Ils sortent de chez Gringott's puis Angie demande à son père :

- Où penses-tu que nous devrions aller ? Je ne sais pas du tout où on pourrait aller faire les courses.

- Je pense que le mieux c'est que tu t'habille en conséquence de ton nom.

- Que veux-tu dire, demandais-je étonnée.

- Tu es et seras présentée en temps que Snape chez les sang-purs mais n'oublie pas que tu es également une Malefoy, je pense qu'aller dans les marques chiques tels que Dior serait la meilleure solution. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, je pense que tu as raison. Bien alors je te suis.

Ils se dirigent donc vers un gigantesque magasin qui se trouve dans une rue transversale du Chemin de Traverse.

Dans celui-ci on retrouve toutes les marques chics de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires.

(pov Angie)

Les cabines d'essayages se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, nous décidons de commencer par le dernier étage du magasin (tout en sachant qu'il y a quatre étages).

Voyant la quantité de choix nous demandons à une vendeuse de m'aider et de me conseiller. Celle-ci me demande de patienter un instant pendant qu'elle va chercher de quoi mettre nos trouvailles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci nous rejoint avec un caddie. Elle commence par me demander mon budget et ce que je désire acheter.

- J'ai un budget illimité. Et je voudrais me refaire une garde-robe complète, mais autant de style moldu que de style sorcier.

- Très bien. Vous avez des préférences pour les couleurs ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Voulez-vous faire le magasin avec moi ou préférez-vous juste faire les essayages ?

- Si c'est possible je préfère ne faire que les essayages.

- Très bien. Je vais vous installés dans une pièce à part comme ça vous pourrez faire vos essayages à votre aise. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

- C'est juste ce qu'il nous fallait.

La vendeuse nous installe alors dans un salon confortable en attendant un premier échantillon de vêtements. Lorsqu'elle revient, c'est en compagnie d'une autre dame venue pour me conseillée.

Je regarde les affaires qu'elle a amenées et je fais déjà un premier tri.

C'est alors que commence la séance d'essayage. Après des tonnes d'habits, de chaussures diverses et d'accessoires, la séance se termine enfin.

Ayant la peau assez claire, les couleurs sont ou bien colorées ou bien foncées. Je choisis alors un tenue et un sac pour me changer immédiatement et demande qu'on me réduise le tout dans un sac.

Je suis donc habillée d'une jupe en soie blanche et d'un haut avec un col mao en soie bleu turquoise. Je porte des hauts talons noirs et un sac noir. Comme il fait beau, je ne prends qu'une veste légère en lin blanc.

Après trois heures de tortures pour mon père, nous sortons enfin du magasin.

Après concertation, nous décidons d'aller chez le coiffeur pour voir comment m'occuper de mes cheveux.

Nous ressortons du salon de coiffure avec quelques livres et différentes lotions.

Comme l'heure de midi approche, nous décidons d'aller manger un bout mon père me propose d'aller dans un grand restaurant sorcier.

Nous rentrons dans le restaurant et demandons une table pour deux.

Une fois installés, nous commandons simplement un plat pour pouvoir profiter de notre après-midi.

Une fois le plat dégusté jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, nous commandons tout de même un dessert.

En attendant notre dessert, nous discutons de choses et d'autres lorsque nous sommes interrompus par Lucius Malefoy.

Après avoir salué mon oncle, mon père me présente. Devant le regard que Lucius porte à mon cou, je comprends qu'il y a vu le médaillon des Malefoy.

Je le devance en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à Gringott's à 13h.

Celui-ci accepte puis repart rapidement. Nous mangeons calmement notre dessert avant de régler l'addition et de sortir dans la rue.

Nous décidons de faire un petit tour dans différents magasins puis de rentrer nous reposer.

Une fois de retour dans la petite chambre allouée par Gripsec, nous soupons léger. Je m'occupe ensuite de Lune, mais également de Hedwige et du hibou qui sont arrivés je ne sais comment dans ma chambre.


End file.
